Harry Potter and the Devil's Sorcery
by Rennerd
Summary: The wizarding World knew about Devils. Indeed summoning them was one of the highest crimes there was, for it may lead to the devil's finding out about them. Harry Potter always was rash, and feeling his hand forced by the ministry discards all the warnings in the pursuit of power. Rated M because, hey, it's DXD.


**A.N. Well, another HP;DXD crossover. This is pretty much a first draft. Some people felt that becoming a member of Rias peerage was overdone, and honestly I agree.**

**Secondly, I always find it irritating Harry Potter crossovers when the Potterside of things are 'a bunch of lazy arrogant wand wavers who everyone knows about and doesn't take seriously' So none of that here.**

**In this story (If I continue it, as usual) Harry will not become a devil/angel/whatever. He will stay a human magic user. Other magic users from HP will also possess sufficient power to not be, forgive my crassness 'Oh Voldemort and Dumbledore. A high class devil can defeat them by farting in their general direction' that people like to do (in general HP crossovers, not just DXD) (Note; I have never seen a story where Dumbledore is defeated by farting, nor do I want to. It was a sarcastic exaggeration (And I felt stupid that I might need to point that out). I regret seeing one where Voldemort was crippled by a Ron bashing fart. Curse you internet, now I can never forget that.)**

**The main problem with many HP crossovers is HP is not a shounen manga, and does not operate like one, leading to 'they're all pathetic'. Something I would like to stop, so maybe this will get continued longer than my other ideas. Maybe not.**

**Heh, maybe I will go back to DXD soon. I got to the point "Let me press your nipples while enemies are right over there, and I will definitely gain a new powerful ability" and I just thought No… Hell No. So if I do keep at this, while I will try and avoid any bashing, don't expect anything cool from Issei.**

**As always, any comments are welcomed, but try to keep it useful. I can easily change anything people think is stupid that I overlooked, particularly early on. **

**Something to remember, There are things I am not Happy with in this. But if I wanted to try and get it perfect, or rather, just better, I would end up never releasing anything. If there is something in particular that you feel needs changing, please say what you would change, and how. Of course, I doubt anyone actually reads these A.N.'s…**

**One last thing, while I don't intend to copy anything from other fanfics I won't deny that I am easily influenced by whatever happens to have struck my fancy recently.**

… … … … …

Fifteen year old Harry Potter sighed as he scratched an itch for what seemed the hundredth time in the last hour. The black robes he was wearing were truly a testament to his lack of skill at making clothes. Unfortunately for the sake of the ritual he was preparing, wearing clothes made by himself would be effective than clothes he bought. Hopefully. The tome was unclear, but he figured it was what it meant.

The fabled chamber of secrets was dimly lit by dozens of candles. He'd had to steal some from muggle shops, but all the candles in the large pentagram he'd drawn on the floor (in blood, Thank God for blood replenishment potions) had been stolen from wizarding shops, (the joy of having a unique invisibility cloak). If the twins knew what he had used the map to acquire and what for, he doubted they'd ever speak to him again.

Yes, rituals such as this get a life in Azkaban, or instant execution. It was an incredibly serious business, and had he another choice he would not perform be doing this at all. But alas, desperate times and all that.

He looked over at the tome again, checking the instructions. The incantation had been in Latin, but he had been able to decipher enough it to understand what he was doing. He took a deep breath, mustering up every shred of willpower he possessed, and chanted, the pentagram beginning to glow and hum with power.

"I invoke the name of the great king Solomon, who possesses dominion over the 72 great pillars of the underworld…"

… … … … … … …

"… I command thee, appear before me!" He roared, the power built up in the pentagram being released in a great flash. When the light faded the pentagram was no longer empty. What could only be called a great beauty (or a bloody hot bird as Ron would say) stood at its centre, clad only in a towel and looking around confusedly.

Harry carried on chanting "Now hear me, denizen of the nether. Thou hast been summoned to become mine servant. Should thou wish to escape this fate then thou must prove thine will is the stronger!"

With the end of his words there seemed to be a small flash as an orb of energy appeared midway between them.

Harry stretched his hand out to the orb, willing it to come toward him, while the devil did the same. They both seemed to stagger as the orb seemed to shudder in place.

"_Come on" _Harry snarled under his breath _"I. Need. More. POWER!"_ the orb shuddered once more, before lurching toward Harry's outstretched hand. The devil screamed something. Harry barely heard it, and had no idea what she had said, focused solely on the orb that was nearing his hand. When it finally touched his hand experienced a searing pain. He barely kept himself from screaming as a mark was engraved into the back of his hand. A five pointed star within a circle, with five dots in the segments outside the star and within the circle. He caught himself and only fell to one knee, gasping and drenched in sweat, while he could see the devil had fallen to her hands and knees.

After a moment, He forced himself to his feet unsteadily, and made his way over to the downed figure.

As he stood directly above her, the devil's face looked up, looking at him with anger, still panting.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The devil continued to glare for a moment, before the binding forced her to answer. "Rias Gremory." She said bitterly.

He closed his eyes in thought. If he recalled, Gremory was a supposedly a duke of Hell. He couldn't really remember much else.

"I see." He said opening his eyes. "For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry about this."

"So what is your will, _Master_?" she spat.

Harry sighed. "For now, nothing" he said. "You're strong, I feel exhausted after summoning and binding you. I need to sleep." He yawned. Drawing his wand he cast a simple alarm charm, and a quick spell that summoned a chair that had been pushed to the back of the chamber to him.

"For now, just don't leave this room, and don't do anything that could be considered as hostile toward me." He eyed her towel clad body again, and waved his wand, creating a dress and some robes. "Wear those if you like." he muttered, removing the God forsaken piece of crap he called a ritual robe and tossing it to the side, before sitting in the cahir and falling asleep nearly instantly.

… … … …

Rias Gremory looked at the man that had summoned her, made her his slave, and then just fallen asleep. Raising her hand she summoned the power of destruction, preparing to obliterate him. But no matter how she tried she just couldn't release the power. Sighing she turned aside, examining the vast chamber she had appeared in. She considered who the man might be. There were magic using humans, but truthfully they didn't have the power to do something like this. She had heard that there had been another group of magic users that had disappeared centuries ago, but hadn't been heard of since, and they were mostly considered a story.

Walking around the chamber she found a bunch of newspapers pinned up along the wall. One side seemed to be a few decades old, talking about someone called the Dark Lord Voldemort reigning terror on the wizarding world, ending with his miraculous defeat at the hands of a baby. She quirked a brow at the thought of a powerful mage being defeated by a baby. The other set of papers seemed to be talking about a delusional fool called Harry Potter making wild accusations that said Dark Lord wasn't dead. She frowned, looking back at the guy who summoned her. She looked back at the papers. Yes, it seemed that she had been summoned by Harry Potter.

She sighed. This was such a pain. She had just accepted Akeno into her peerage and was preparing to look for new members and then this happened. Well, at least this Potter probably wanted help in killing this Dark Lord rather than a sex slave or something like that. With that she began to examine the room, waiting for her 'master' to awaken.

… … … … …

Harry awoke with a start as the alarm charm gave him a jolt. A quick glance around revealed that he was in the chamber of secrets, and the devil he had summoned was casually leaning against the wall.

He breathed a sigh of relief. This was the third time he had tried this ritual, and the first time he hadn't ended up in the hospital wing. (Thank God Madam Pomfrey was discreet, explaining it to Umbridge would be a major pain in his arse.)

Seeing he was awake, the devil, or rather, Rias walked over. "So Harry Potter, why have you summoned me?" she asked.

"Heh, if you know that much you must have an idea right?" Before she could say anything he continued "Anyway it's only peripherally linked to Voldemort. What I mainly need is for you to impersonate me, here" he tossed a small bracelet over "this should cause people to recognise you as me, while also abating any suspicions you rouse. Although" he frowned "I would ask that you don't test that too much."

Rias raised an eyebrow "That's it?"

Harry nodded "For now." After some hesitation he took a pose Rias mentally dubbed 'Tohsaka Rin lecture pose 3', "I'm a wizard. As you may guess that means I use magic. You wouldn't know anything else since centuries ago it was decided to remove all trace of us from all of the three factions and to hide from non-magic users. This is an absolute law, punishable by death, or a life in a prison that makes death seem refreshing. In essence, summoning you could get me killed. The reason I summoned you is that forming a contract of some kind" He gestured to the mark that appeared when he subdued her "with a being such as yourself is the easiest way to attain what we call 'great magic'. While all magic can be considered great" he explained "great magic, if used carelessly can destroy cities. As such it is highly restricted."

He pulled a water bottle from inside his clothes and took a deep drink. "Anyone who uses great magic is classified as a warlock. Warlocks that aren't registered are hunted down. Voldemort and Dumbledore are in this class." Seeing her nod, he assumed she knew about those two from the papers he had on the wall.

"However there is something beyond that class. No one has truly obtained that level in several centuries, and that is what I am aiming for, becoming a Sorcerer. Sorcerers are people who use sorcery, magic that goes way beyond the scope of great magic, it intrudes on the realm of the Gods, it is that strong. Of course, that would be insanely, highly illegal."

"So you summoned me to obtain this… great magic?" Rias asked.

"Right, and I need you to act as me for a while until I can figure out how to use it."

Rias frowned "But if summoning me is illegal, how can there be warlocks registered?"

Harry sighed "There are other ways of becoming a warlock, unfortunately I am not privy to them. If I was though, I would still have attempted the summoning. It is the only way to become a sorcerer after all."

"Then why hasn't Voldemort tried to become a sorcerer?"

Harry hesitated before answering "I can't speak for him, but… it is probably because if he was found to have contracted a devil, which carries a heavier punishment than other beings, then the international stage would get involved. Also, the birth of a sorcerer is, apparently, an event that will be felt by anyone around the globe who knows how to look. It would draw the world's attention right to him."

"Then why do you want to become a sorcerer?"

Harry blinked, surprised by the question. "That's… something I don't want to talk about." He said bluntly.

The conversation trailed off, before Harry suddenly checked his watch. "Come on, I need to go see the old man." Harry said, drawing something out of his pocket. "Here, my invisibility cloak" He offered.

Taking it Rias threw it around herself, amazed as her body disappeared.

… … … … …

Harry sat across from what was the oldest looking human she had ever seen, with a ridiculous beard tucked into his belt and ridiculous clothes. The two of them sat in silence, staring at each other.

"So, am I to assume, that from the lack of Madam Pomfrey complaining about you, that you have finally succeeded Harry?"

In response Harry lifted his hand, revealing the symbol burnt into his skin.

The old man sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Alas, it seems there is no going back now." The old man lamented.

"My path was set the moment the ministry bent over, shoved their heads in the sand and offered their arses to Voldemort on a silver platter." Harry said stiffly.

"The ministry will notice the error of their ways eventually" the old man countered "and they will not fall that easily."

Harry threw his hand out angrily "And how many will have been subverted, bribed or controlled by then? When the ministry finally gets its head out of its arse it will be fuller of holes than the prophet's investigative procedures!"

Dumbledore chuckled sadly "I can't deny your words. But there were other options. But alas, no point crying over spilt milk as the muggles put it." Replacing his glasses he drew a sherbet lemon from the pot on the table, sighing as he savoured the flavour.

"So, can I see the devil you summoned?"

Harry nodded, reaching out towards her and pulled off the cloak. "Wha-" she exclaimed in surprise, not expecting him to know where she was.

Dumbledore studied her closely. "I will admit, that is not what springs to mind when you say 'devil'" he mused.

Returning his attention to Harry the old man continued talking "So what will you do now Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "I'm having Rias impersonate me while I work on the great magic."

Dumbledore hmmed. "Not a bad plan. With the bracelet you created no one should question her presence, unless she gives them reason. Tell me, can she use a wand?" Dumbledore inquired.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, before frowning and closing it, turning to look at her. She shrugged. With a sigh, Harry drew his wand, tossing it to her "catch."

Snatching it out of the air she examined it. It looked to be a well-crafted piece of wood, and it felt strange in her hand. "What do I do with this?" she asked, looking back up at them.

Dumbledore turned to Harry with an amused expression.

Sighing, Harry answered "Alright, focus. Your magical energy will be channelled through the wand. Focus on the tip of the wand, and on making it light up. Then say 'lumos'."

With a bit of disappointment, she focused on the wand, saying lumos. The tip of the wand flickered with light, before remaining dim. She looked up at Harry, who stared back.

"Try again." He encouraged.

Doing so, this time the wand tip stayed lit up for a few seconds before winking out.

"Well, keep trying, it looks like you can use it." Harry said, turning back to Dumbledore, who was stroking his beard.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said, "What is most shocking is that since I am attuned to such things, that her magical… signature, if you will, bears a striking resemblance to yours Harry, almost as if she _is _you. Such a thing is not possible of course, but I wonder, is this because you bound her…" Dumbledore trailed off, getting a pensive look.

Suddenly Dumbledore jumped to his feet. "Come along Children." He said, ushering them to stand together, swiftly scooping up the cloak Harry had left on his desk, "Fawkes." He called, the phoenix swooping over "We go to the chamber of secrets." And they disappeared in a blaze of fire.

… … … … …

While Rias was happily studying the phoenix, who preened under the attention, Dumbledore and Harry were drawing an intricate pattern on the floor with chalk drawn from Dumbledore's robes.

"Now, you see Harry, I have confirmed that you have a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to you."

Seeing Harry touch his scar Dumbledore nodded "As you suspect. I have been thinking of how to deal with this. I have racked my brain over countless sleepless nights, yet alas I was no closer to an answer. I devised a method, whereby your soul is extracted, and… stored within someone else's, thereby allowing the horcrux to be attacked directly. I dismissed this theory early on, but my mind would not let go of the idea and I developed the necessary spell. Now; the reason I dismissed this theory is because if the soul housing yours and your soul were not… compatible, shall we say, then serious harm could be visited upon them both."

"And that's where I come in?" Rias questioned, joining them with Fawkes perched on her shoulder.

Dumbledore nodded. "As you say, since your magical signature is so similar I suspect this will work."

Rias frowned "You suspect?" she asked warily.

Dumbledore chuckled "Trust me. I am well aware of my many faults, but I assure you, Magical theory is not one of them. I think, no, I know this will work."

… … … … …

Harry stood at the center of an intricate circle. Across from him stood Rias, with Dumbledore stood behind her, leading her hand through an intricate set of motions. They had been repeating this for the last half an hour. After seeing her perform the motions and repeat the incantation several times he nodded, "Very good. Now, shall we begin?"

With a flick of his wand, several chains shot out from the circle drawn on the ground and wrapped themselves around Harry. This was a precaution, with Harry's soul out of his body the Horcrux may seize control.

Eying Rias carefully, Harry ordered her to perform the ritual to the best of her abilities. Nodding, Rias took a breath, and then it seemed like she began to dance, with several intricate motions, swirling the wand all around her, while murmuring the incantation. It was, admittedly, beautiful to watch. However, it soon ended, with Rias pointing His wand at him, a bolt of Golden light shooting at him, striking him over the heart. His eyes widened, and he grit his teeth against the pain. '_I've suffered the cruciatus, this is nothing.'_ He snarled in his head. The pain grew, and he felt some liquid leaking from his forehead, and he knew it was blood.

Then suddenly, with a 'squelching' sensation, he was no longer in his body. He looked through eyes and saw His body, eyes glowing red with a vicious snarl on its face. There was an odd sensation, a warmth suffusing him, and he knew it was Rias. In this state, he felt something inside him change. He knew, without being able to explain it that Rias felt something similar.

"Quickly Harry!" he heard a call. That was Dumbledore, something in his head reminded, he had to listen.

"Strike your body with the killing curse!"

The killing curse… that was illegal… but Dumbledore should be trusted. He raised his wand, being held by a soft, feminine hand, and spoke two words. An emerald bolt lanced out, striking his body. A dark mist was expunged from it, screaming before dissipating into the air.

"Now cast the counter, Miss Gremory!" Dumbledore's voice came again. This time his hand started moving on its own, and his lips began twitching, releasing words he wasn't speaking. Something told him that he mustn't, absolutely not, resist it, so he let the spell continue. As the spell finished, there was another squelching sensation and his eyes opened in his own body, looking up at the teary face of Rias. Her eyes had no trace of the anger or resentment they had previously held. It seemed that there was some side effect on her after all. He idly wondered if his soul had been changed.

At a cough sound he looked over at Dumbledore, who was slumped into a chair.

"Well, I am glad to say that worked." The headmaster said with a tired smile, reaching into his robe and withdrawing a sherbet lemon, popping the sweet into his mouth.


End file.
